


Love is like a cream puff

by orphan_account



Category: Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!
Genre: Based on OniAi ep 11, Creampuffs galore, Crushes, F/F, Fluffy, Ginbei and Akiko are best friends, I don’t remember anything, probably, supportive friends, what even is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akiko has feelings for Anastasia. Her friends decided to help her work things out.
Relationships: Himenokouji Akiko/Nasuhara Anastasia





	Love is like a cream puff

You, Himenokouji Akiko, had a problem.  
It’s been a while since Nasuhara-san kissed you.  
“It’s a thank-you,” she said, leaving you confused. But now, you can’t stop thinking about her.

Earlier that morning, you kept seeing her in the equations the math teacher wrote on the blackboard. Nasuhara-san is always good at these types of homework, you thought to yourself, but then shook it off as your teacher called out your name, much to your surprise.

“Himenokouji-san, are you alright? You seem a little off today,” she said with concern.  
“I’m alright, forgive me for being distracted, sensei,” you replied as you looked down. A blush is present on your face.  
The teacher sighed, “I’ll let it slide this time. Please do pay more attention, as this lesson plays a very important role in helping with your exams.”  
You sat down, defeated as the class quickly erupted with laughter and chatting.

In the afternoon, Ginbei called out to you as you were walking back to your dorm.  
“Akiko-chan! I just found this really cute cream puff shop, you wanna come? They’re having a sale on banana flavored ones,” the short haired girl beamed. Once again, you reminded yourself something about Nasuhara-san, as her favorite is banana cream puffs. You jolted in surprise, and quickly declined your friend’s offer. “N-no thanks, I don’t feel like going out today… thank you anyways, Gin-chan,” you replied, feeling bad as you always went out and eat together.  
“Ah… No worries Akiko-chan! I’ll be sure to buy you some,” Ginbei flashed a playful grin. You smiled back, but couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for turning her down just because of a thought.

Later that night, you felt uncomfortable with yourself. What’s with you and your feelings with Nasuhara-san? After a long while of tossing and turning in your bed, you decided to call your brother for advice.  
“Oh wow, congratulations on liking someone other than me for once!” Akito cheered on the cellphone. You let out a “Huh?!” in confusion.  
“S-so that’s what I’ve been feeling about her all the time?!” You stuttered in shock.  
“I thought you read all of those light novels? What kind of blasphemy is this?” He joked back. “Anyways, I gotta work now! The deadline is near. Let’s talk later, okay?”  
“Wait, nii-chan!!” You called out in desperation as your brother hung up. You decided to resort to talking with Ginbei about what has been bothering you.

“Oh! Akiko-chan! Come in,” Ginbei said as she motioned you to enter the room. It was smaller than most rooms in the dormitory, but it sure was homely and comfortable. As you found yourself a seat, she quickly placed the box of pastries on the table, and poured both of you some barley tea.  
“I forgot to give you these, sorry for that,” Ginbei smiled apologetically. You giggled, and told her that you didn’t mind at all. Taking a sip of tea, she then continued, “So what brings you here, other than the cream puffs?”  
“Well… the thing is I’ve been feeling… strange feelings about Nasuhara-san lately,” you sighed, “ever since she kissed me in that forest, I’ve been thinking about her non-stop!” You felt relieved for getting it all off your chest, while Ginbei gasped scandalously.  
“You two kissed?! So that’s why you were taking so long! Did she use her tongue? Did you touch her or anything?” Ginbei asked enthusiastically.  
“It was just a kiss on the cheek! None of those things happened,” you protested, your face blushing red. Ginbei giggled and took a bite of her cream puff.  
“I can’t believe my Akiko is this dense, this is insane,” she exclaimed. “It’s clear that your feelings are mutual! Nasuhara-san is a modest person, and the only two people she shows affection towards, are you and your brother! And given that she’s not serious about Akito, it means that…”  
“She’s not serious about me,” you said in a slump.  
“Fair point but no! She likes you and you like her, dummy,” Ginbei stated as she poked your cheek. You can feel the heat rising up to your face once again.  
“Here,” said Ginbei as she shoved a cream puff in your mouth. You chew on it reluctantly.  
“If you keep being like this, there’s no way you’ll get what you want, Akiko,” she continued. Gulping down the food, you sighed.  
“I guess what you said is right…”  
“Exactly!” Ginbei seemed proud of herself. “You’ve been very brave for telling me all of this! Now, the only thing left for you to do is to tell Nasuhara-san,” Ginbei said with a grin.  
“E-eh?!”  
“She should be here tomorrow, so grasp onto your chance and tell her! I believe in you,” she pumped her fists in the air to cheer you on. You were hesitant, but after all the things your friend had done for you, you don’t see the reason not to confess.  
“Yeah… thank you Ginbei,” you smiled sincerely.  
“That’s my girl!” The girl cheered as she pulled you into a tight hug. You proceeded to stay in her room and talk about various other things, now that your problem was almost solved. The room was filled with laughter, and after a while, both of you drifted off to sleep.

It was finally the moment you’ve been waiting for. You saw Nasuhara-san in the hallway after school, and quickly dashed towards her direction. “Himenokouji? What’s wrong?” The said girl exclaimed in her surprise, her bright blue eyes wide open. You mustered up all of your courage.  
“Nasuhara-san, I have something to tell you!”  
“Hm? Please do tell me,” Nasuhara replied, her lips curling up into a smile.  
“For a while now… I’ve really, really liked you!” You shouted, and you can feel your face heating up.  
“Well, Akiko,” she said as she took both of your hands, “I would be lying if I didn’t say I felt the same too.”  
You felt as if your heart was going to escape your chest.  
“Nasuhara-san…,” you trailed off, sounding full of happiness.  
“Yes?”  
“Will you be in my care, as long as I’m able to take care of you?” You said breathlessly. Nasuhara began to giggle.  
“What is this, a sappy movie or something? Jesus, Himenokouji, you’re only 15!” She laughed uncontrollably.  
“Hey!! This is the first time I’ve done it, you know!” You yelled, face turning beet red of embarrassment and anger.  
As her laughter began to fade, Nasuhara finally answered. “Yes, Akiko, please do take care of me. But I have just one thing to say. Call me Anastasia.”  
“Anastasia…? I.. I have a little request,” you felt a bit awkward saying it, but nevertheless, you were overjoyed.  
“I’m listening~”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Anastasia didn’t say anything, but she closed her eyes and nodded. You leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were softer than you expected, and you clearly enjoyed it.  
“Hey, you’re a pretty good kisser! I’m honestly surprised,” she teased. You were about to react, but something stopped you from doing so.  
“I’m glad you thought so,” you smiled lovingly as you gaze into her eyes.  
“Eeeh~ Where’s my Akiko and what have you done to her?”  
“She’s in love with a certain Nasuhara Anastasia, so you better take full responsibility!” you nudged her playfully. “I will gladly do so,” Anastasia replied as she held your hand. Both of you kept bantering on your way home.

You, Himenokouji Akiko, have solved your problem.  
It wasn’t easy, but it sure was rewarding.  
And it only took a little courage and a gentle push from your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just watch bad anime for sentimental value man  
> also anastasia and akiko are lesbians screw akito byebye


End file.
